Lost in the Land of Sweets
by ShounenSuki
Summary: As he joins his best friend on a trip to a custom-made theme park, Mori finds out that Honey does indeed have limits.


What the hell kind of name was Sweets Land? Who on Earth would call a theme park that? Actually, skip that; a better question would be: who on Earth would build a theme park based _entirely_ around sweets, cakes, and other sugary food stuffs? It was a hyperactive catastrophe waiting to happen, that's what it was.

It didn't even have normal rides. There were no lollipop-based slides or toffee-inspired roller-coasters. All rides were literally based on consuming sweets and little more. Just looking at the park would give someone a sugar rush. It was very much obvious who was behind this theme park.

"Mitsukuni, do you own this theme park?" Takashi asked in his usual, monotonous voice.

Mitsukuni nodded energetically, somehow making bright flowers appear out of nowhere, "I do! I do! Isn't it the best?"

Takashi simply stared at Mitsukuni in silence, trying to give him a pointed look, but not actually managing to move any facial muscles.

Mitsukuni completely ignored any negative vibes he got from Takashi, continuing to babble on about how amazing his new theme park was, until he finally popped the big question, "Will you take me there Takashi?"

Takashi just looked at Mitsukuni for a while, before realising he would never be able to say no to a face as cute as that. He sighed a sigh too subtle to notice with anything other than scientific lab equipment, before nodding slowly, eliciting a loud yell of happiness and victory from his best friend.

It took a lot of convincing to prevent Mitsukuni from immediately jumping into a helicopter or limousine and going there right away. Still, Takashi managed to do so and they agreed that they would go to the theme park on the first day off they had. Mysteriously enough, all classes the next day were suddenly canceled, giving them a great opportunity to visit the park and ample time to enjoy it.

So, a few minutes after daybreak and a gigantic, cake-based breakfast — Mitsukuni had to store up as much energy as he could for their big day at the theme park — the two boys were sitting in a helicopter flying across Japan to Sweets World. The trip didn't take more than an hour and a half, causing them to arrive a few hours before the park would even open. Takashi was just about to say something to Mitsukuni about this, when he saw the little guy grab a large key from his pocket and run towards the gates. With a quick motion, Mitsukuni opened the gates and ran inside, pulling an exasperated, but expressionless Takashi with him.

The park was every bit as over the top sweet and cute as Takashi had imagined it to be. There were sweets and cakes everywhere. Even the plants and trees had sweets 'growing' on them. Takashi almost felt his teeth rotting away by the mere sight of it all. Then he saw just how utterly, blissfully happy Mitsukuni was about being here, and suddenly his entire day was made.

They spent a few hours just running about the place, checking out every ride and shop they came across. Eventually the park opened officially and other visitors entered it in droves. This only served to make Mitsukuni more exited, as he started seeing just how popular his own not-so-little theme park was. He started running back and forth, asking visitors how much they were enjoying the park, urging them to try more sweets, and suggesting all sorts of rides and shops.

By now Mitsukuni was so hyped up that Takashi was having trouble keeping up with him. The number of visitors was also growing rapidly, making it even more difficult to keep an eye on the little sweet-o-phile.

Eventually Takashi simple couldn't go on running. He simply needed a break and he needed it now. He waited until Mitsukuni once again found a couple of people to talk to, before leaning against a tree and relaxing for a moment. Without thinking, he closed his eyes for little more than an instant, before opening them again and finding Mitsukuni had disappeared.

Takashi jumped up, immediately forgetting all about his exhaustion. He ran towards the people he had last seen Mitsukuni talk to and bluntly asked them about which way they had seen him go. Scared of the giant man rudely questioning them, they quickly pointed in the direction Mitsukuni had run off to, before quickly running off into the opposite direction themselves.

He ran away as fast as he could, but didn't find a trace of his friend. Slowly starting to become desperate now, Takashi began questioning everyone he came across. Unfortunately, only a few of them had actually seen the little guy. Takashi kept running as fast as he could, looking everywhere for a trace of his best friend. It took him almost an hour to finally find one.

A few dozen people were chatting excitedly around a large stand. Hoping to find a clue on Mitsukuni's whereabouts, Takashi went to have a look. It didn't take long for him to figure out the stand had been holding a cake-eating contest. Listening in on their chattering, Takashi found out that the people were all amazed and exited because a little blond kid had won the contest by not only eating his own cakes in record time, but also eating the cakes of the other three contestants before they even had the time to finish one.

Takashi quickly grabbed the host of the contest, insistently asking him where he had seen Mitsukuni go. The host, very much intimidated by Takashi, quickly answered that he had seen him suddenly run off towards the toilets just down the road.

Hearing this filled Takashi's heart with dread. Without a second to lose, he ran off towards the toilets and all but broke down the doors. When he was finally inside, he saw the tiny form of Mitsukuni sitting in a corner, clutching a doll. There was an intense aura of sadness and fear emanating from the small form, making even Takashi shiver a bit.

Slowly, he walked closer, kneeling down besides the small boy. Gently, he took the boy in his strong arms and hugged him comfortingly. Immediately, Mitsukuni grabbed Takashi's shirt and held on for dear life, seemingly afraid that he would go away again or something. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Mitsukuni finally dared speak again. His voice was small and weak, barely audible to anyone who was not Takashi.

"Takashi?" he said, sounding as if he had been crying before.

Takashi spoke softly and comforting, "Yes Mitsukuni?"

"I think I'm dying," the small boy replied, sincerely afraid.

"Why?" Takashi asked, stroking his friend's hair, "What's wrong?"

"I got sick," Mitsukuni answered, weakly pointing to a nearby toilet stall, "after I ate that last cake at the contest stall…"

For a moment, Takashi was stunned in surprise. Mitsukuni had never, ever got sick from eating sweets. Ever. Then Takashi smiled the most endearing, comforting smile he had ever smiled in his life. "I think we found out how much sweets you can handle, Mitsukuni."

The small boy looked up abruptly, now even more afraid than before. "You mean there's a limit to my sweets-eating ability?"

Takashi nodded, before getting up and carrying the boy to the faucet so he could drink some water. Mitsukuni quickly rinsed his mouth and drank some of the refreshing liquid, before going back to the subject at hand. "Does this mean I won't die?"

"You won't," answered Takashi, "but you won't be able to eat so many cakes again in the future."

Mitsukuni thought for a moment, wondering what was worse. Then he looked up at Takashi and smiled, saying, "That's okay, as long as I can stay with you."

Takashi smiled back and carried the boy out of there, both hugging the other tightly.


End file.
